One-shot - Sexy Papai Noel
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Em toda festa de final de ano tem que ter um papai Noel, mas Bella vai descobrir que o papai Noel da festa de final de ano da sua empresa é muito mais do que aparenta ser.


**_Sexy Papai Noel._**

-Vamos Edward, será divertido.

- Para você que não vai morrer assando como um peru naquela roupa.

- Até parece que vai ser assim. – Jasper rolou os olhos fazendo Edward rir.

Ele estava rindo até agora, mas ao ver os olhares determinados de se seus amigos e chefes, ele teve certeza que eles falaram sério.

Edward Masen, de papai Noel? Era a coisa mais absurda que existia, mas ele podia fazer isso. Quem sabe assim ele teria uma chance de olhar a linda morena por quem ele tinha um tombo colossal e claro sem Jasper e Emmett o irritarem por isso.

- Ok, eu faço isso.

- Legal, eu já até comprei a roupa e a barriga falsa. – Emmett bateu as mãos entusiasmo brilhando em seus olhos fazendo Edward rir.

- Não se esqueça dos óculos e a barba.

- Tenho tudo irmão.

Seus amigos não eram normais.

- Sabe quem vai estar na festa Edward? – Jasper sorriu maliciosamente olhando para Emmett que assentiu alegremente.

- Sim, sim você sabe Edward? – Edward rolou os olhos.

- Não. Quem? – ambos riram.

- Bella. – Jasper cantarolou.

- Oh Bella Swan. – Emmett completou piscando e riram mais, Edward se perguntou por que era amigo desses dois idiotas, mesmo?

- O que tem ela? Vocês sabem que eu nem sequer falei com ela.

- Mas sabemos que você quer. – Emmett piscou o fazendo rir.

Sim e como queria. Mas seu trabalho era uma merda, ok era um sonho, ele amava viajar e conhecer novas pessoas, conhecendo lugares incríveis e escrevendo sobre eles, mas como podia começar um relacionamento com alguém se não ficava mais que uma semana parado? E Bella não era mulher de uma noite, ele adoraria tê-la por uma noite, mas sabia muito bem se tivesse ele iria querer muitas mais.

- Então cadê a fantasia?

Edward podia ver que seus amigos não engoliram sua mudança abrupta de assunto, mas respeitaram e começaram a planejar a festa de final de ano. Enquanto seus amigos falavam animadamente, Edward só conseguia imaginar Bella usando uma roupa de mamãe Noel sexy.

_**Pov. Bella**_

Brinquei com o pequeno pacote em minhas mãos, eu estava sendo tão... idiota. Dar um presente a um cara que nem sabe da minha existência. Tivemos o que? Dois talvez três esbarrões durante um ano. Ele nem devia saber meu nome, mas eu queria muito dar um presente a Edward. Estava sendo patética, claro, mas era natal, era isso que as pessoas faziam não é, dar presentes.

- É para mim? – levantei os olhos ao ver os olhos azuis curiosos de Rosie e neguei.

- Não, é para... outra pessoa. – murmurei e ela riu se sentando na beirada da minha mesa.

- Sei, e essa outra pessoa é um cara?

- Talvez. – Rosie riu.

- E esse cara é Jacob.

- Ew não. – dessa vez ela gargalhou chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas para minha pequena sala com paredes de vidro.

- Graças a Deus. Se você voltasse com aquele encosto eu juro que te bateria e amarraria na cama, até voltar ao juízo perfeito.

- Não se preocupe com isso Rosie. Jacob Black nem passa pela minha cabeça.

- Ótimo. Agora me diga quem é o cara de sorte?

- Ninguém especial. – ela bufou.

- Bella se você se deu ao trabalho de comprar e embrulhar, é especial pra você. – rolei os olhos, ela sempre via através de mim. Eu devia ter deixado à mulher da loja embrulhar, mas o meu embrulho com papel colorido e o laço que fazia sempre que embrulhava presentes estava tão lindo, que valeu a pena. Por fim dei de ombros.

- Você não conhece.

- Ainda sim eu quero saber. – ela me olhou ansiosamente e grunhi.

- Edward. – resmunguei e a ouvi rir.

- Até que enfim.

- Como?

- Acha que eu não a vejo babando pelo Masen sempre que ele aparece?! – corei um pouco sorrindo timidamente.

- Você percebeu isso, é.

- A baba chega a escorrer. – sorriu maliciosamente e ri a empurrando pra fora da minha mesa.

- Não exagere. – ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, ambas sabíamos que ela estava certa, eu babava em Edward.

Mas como não babar por aquele belo espécime de homem. Com toda aquela altura e o cabelo. Deus o cabelo, aquela confusão de cobre sexy que me fazia imaginar o puxando enquanto ele estava entre minhas pernas, e aqueles olhos verdes lindos e profundos me olhando enquanto lambia os lábios finos e sexys.

Tudo nele era sexy, desde o peito largo e ombros, sua mandíbula tão, tão lambivel...

- Bella você esta pensando em sexo é? – Rose gritou me tirando dos meus pensamentos pervertidos, e corei violentamente.

- Não.

- Oh meu Deus, você está. – ela riu alto e voltou a sentar na minha mesa.

- Rosie. – guinchei quando alguns dos colegas nos olhavam com curiosidade.

- Oh isso é ótimo, nunca imaginei que veria esse dia. – rolei os olhos, mas sorri.

Rosie estava certa, eu nunca me senti assim por um cara. Nos poucos relacionamentos que tive, eu sempre fui muito recatada, aquele sexo básico e sem graça, e os namoros eram tão sem paixão que nunca duravam, mais do que um mês. Exceto por Jacob, ele foi meu namoro mais longo. Claro que a falta de paixão não o incomodava, pois ele a encontrava com as milhares de mulheres que ele fodia pela cidade.

- Então o que você comprou? – Rosie mudou um pouco de assunto, ela sabia que eu falaria o que eu estivesse confortável para falar. Afinal nos conhecíamos a mais de dez anos.

Ela era minha melhor amiga desde a faculdade, e graças a ela e seu incentivo foi para encontros e festas, fiz ótimos amigos, mas ela sabia quando era a hora de dar meu espaço. Assim como eu dava a ela.

- Um relógio.

- Relógio? Por quê?

- É que sempre que eu o via, ele olha para o pulso como se esperasse ter um relógio lá, mas nunca tem. – ela arregalou os olhos e comecei a apertar a caixa nervosamente. – Acha- acha que é um presente bobo? É bobo né... – comecei a gaguejar, mas ela colocou a mão sobre a minha me parando.

- Eu acho que é muito atencioso, e ele vai amar. – sorri agradecida.

- Hey Hale vai ficar vagabundeando o dia todo? – olhamos para porta onde nosso chefe nos olhava seriamente.

- Beije minha bunda Cullen. – ele sorriu mostrando suas covinhas.

- Mais tarde querida. – ela riu.

- Ew eu não preciso ouvir suas intimidades. – ambos riram.

- Isso Cullen, pare de incomodar e vá arranjar algo pra fazer. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Como com você monopolizando minha secretaria? – Rosie rolou os olhos me fazendo rir.

- Por favor, Emmett, faltam menos de alguns minutos pro expediente acabar, na verdade já acabou. Vá brincar com Jasper e nos deixe conversar.

- Você está muito saidinha em.

- É as vantagens de namorar o chefe. – ela piscou o fazendo rir.

- Bella me traga aqueles documentos e depois pode dar por encerrado seu expediente. Jasper já te dispensou Srta. Hale?

- O que acha Sr. Cullen? – Emmett rolou os olhos e saiu da sala.

Rosie riu e a cutuquei, ela sempre foi folgada, mas desde que começou a sair com Emmett um dos nossos chefes ela estava terrível, pior que ele adorava isso. E os dois faziam um casal lindo, Rosie era deslumbrante, com longos cabelos loiros, olhos azuis e um corpo escultural, Emmett era alto e forte como um halterofilista com cabelo curto escuro e bonitos olhos dourados e um sorriso contagiante.

- Rosie.

- Ele adora Bella. – ri colocando meu presente de lado e separei os documentos que Emmett queria.

- Você já vai pra festa?

- Sim só te esperando.

- Ok, deixe-me levar isso para Emmett. – ela assentiu brincando com minha caixinha.

- Sabia que vai ter um papai Noel? – comecei a rir.

- Oh Deus, quem é o Burt da contabilidade? – ela começou a gargalhar, pois ele seria perfeito, barrigudo de óculos com barba e cabelos brancos.

- Oh seria incrível. Mas acho que não é ele, mas Emmett não quis me contar quem é.

- Bem saberemos em breve.

[...]

Olhamos atentamente para o papai Noel por meia hora, mas não fazíamos ideia de quem era. Sempre que Rose chutava alguém, eu apontava a pessoa não muito distante de nós. Sua fantasia era muito boa, a barba e cabelos brancos, a roupa vermelha e barrigão, os pequenos óculos redondos dourados.

- Eles contrataram alguém Rose. – ela grunhiu.

- Deve ser. – mexi a caixinha ansiosamente em minhas mãos.

- Acha que ele vai vir?

- Emmett disse que sim. – ela piscou pra mim, e sorri timidamente.

- Porque ele segura um saco? – perguntei reparando no saco vermelho ao lado da sua cadeira, Jessica se aproximou jogando um presente lá, e conversando com o papai Noel, meus olhos se arregalaram, quando ela sentou no colo dele.

- Puta merda. – Rosie guinchou e ri a cutucando.

- Rosie!

- Você viu? Aquela vadia. Seremos as próximas.

- O que? – ela começou a me puxar em direção ao papai Noel que estava sentado em uma grande poltrona vermelha perto da arvore de natal bem decorada.

- Vamos Bella vai ser divertido.

- Eu não acho. – ela ignorou ainda me puxando, vimos Jessica saindo toda animadinha e rolei os olhos.

- Olá papai Noel. – Rosie piscou e o vi sorrir.

- Olá criança ho ho ho. – fez uma voz grossa e ri, ele me olhou atentamente, e pisquei surpresa quando seus olhos verdes esmeralda me encararam.

- Então posso sentar no seu colo e fazer meu pedido? – Rosie piscou e ele riu.

- Claro querida. – ela se empoleirou em seu colo.

- Então papai Noel, você vai me dar o que eu quero de natal? – ele sorriu, um sorriso sexy.

- Qualquer coisa que desejar doçura ho ho ho. – Rosie começou a rir e bateu em seu peito.

- Se comporte papai Noel eu sou comprometida. – ele riu.

- Prometo. Agora diga para o bom velhinho o que você deseja? – ela sorriu e se inclinou sussurrando algo em seu ouvido, ele sorriu e levantou os olhos pra mim, corei evitando seus olhos.

Ambos riram e voltei a olha-lo e ele sorriu mais.

Merda! Por que eu tinha um mal pressentimento que o pedido de Rosie tinha haver comigo?

- Prontinho. Sua vez Bella.

- E-eu? – ela riu saindo do colo dele e me puxando para ir sentar tentei lutar, mas estava difícil já que eu segurava meu presente com um aperto de morte.

- Rosie, eu... – ela me empurrou e cai desajeitadamente no colo do papai Noel, ele riu ofegante e me ajeitei em seu colo, merda dava pra sentir o contorno do seu pau, e parecia grande.

Porra eu estava verificando um velho.

Ele alisou minhas costas e o encarei sentindo meu rosto se aquecer.

- Então doçura o que você quer do papai Noel ho ho ho?

- Eu... er nada. – ele riu mais.

- E o que você tem ai? – notei que ele olhava meu presente e corei mais.

- Ah é um presente.

- Eu imaginei querida, mas pra quem é?

- Oh... alguém especial, mas acho que ele não veio.

- Bem você pode colocar no saco, e entrego mais tarde. – estreitei os olhos e ele riu.

- Eu não sei...

- Eu lhe prometo doçura entregarei para seu amigo em mãos. – piscou e suspirei, acho que era o melhor, talvez fosse a única maneira dele recebê-lo, Jazz e Emmett dariam um jeito de dar para quem não veio à festa.

Um pouco relutante coloquei o pacote no saco cheio de presentes, me preparei para levantar, mas ele me segurou, o olhei confusa.

- Ainda não querida, você não disse o quer de natal ho ho ho?

- Oh... nada. – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha escura. Seus olhos verdes pareciam querer ver através de mim.

- Tem que haver algo. Vamos me conte, papai Noel é como padre ele não conta pra ninguém sua confissão, ou desejo de natal. – sorri com a comparação.

- Eu realmente não desejo nada. Tenho tudo que preciso.

- Tudo? Sempre a algo que queremos. – pensei em Edward e senti minhas bochechas esquentando, ele sorriu. – Ah eu sabia que havia algo.

- Bem, sim, mas não é algo que se pode pedir.

- Desejos de natal são mágicos, você pode pedir qualquer coisa.

- Qualquer coisa?

- O que seu coração quiser. – falou baixinho e sua voz não era mais grossa.

- E-eu... eu gostaria que ele me notasse.

- Ele? – papai Noel pareceu desconfortável e um pouco triste. – Quem é ele?

- Ah um cara que trabalha aqui. Mas ele nem me nota.

- Ele é um idiota. – sussurrou e sua voz me pareceu familiar, seus olhos me eram familiar. Meus dedos coçavam para puxar sua barba e ver quem era esse papai Noel.

- Você é muito gentil. Mas eu acho que não sou o tipo dele. – ele negou.

- Você é linda doçura, acredite em mim ele é um idiota em não notá-la. – sorri, papai Noel ou era muito gentil ou estava me cantando, eu ia ficar com o gentil.

- Obrigada. – me preparei para levantar, mas ele ainda me segurava.

- Então você vai me dizer o nome do babaca?

- Papai Noel! – guinchei e ele riu.

- Desculpe-me, o nome do seu amigo especial ho ho ho. – sua voz era grossa novamente e a risada estava de volta.

- Hmmm, Edward na verdade, mas ele não trabalha regularmente, sabe, só aparece algumas vezes por ano... – estava tagarelando, quando notei que papai Noel me encarava com a boca aberta, parei de falar o olhando confusa. – Algo errado? – ele piscou e um sorriso malicioso começou a se espalhar por seus lábios.

- Nada errado querida ho ho ho. Está tudo muito, muito bem. – notei que sua mão estava em minha coxa e ele deu um pequeno apertão, meus olhos se arregalaram, e me movi sobre ele, infelizmente minha bunda esfregou contra seu pau e o senti crescendo.

- Ok. Eu acho que já monopolizei o senhor demais. – falei apressadamente, corando e me levantando de um pulo.

Ele tinha um sorriso perverso.

- Eu adorei conhecê-la doçura. – piscou.

E assenti correndo o mais rápido possível para longe dele, olhei em volta um pouco nervosa e notei Rosie falando com Emmett, caralho, nem havia notado que ela não estava lá. Comecei a caminhar em sua direção e vi seu sorriso malicioso, a olhei feio o que a fez sorrir mais.

Ela dispensou Emmett, e correu em minha direção, me agarrando e me puxou para uma das cadeiras que haviam na sala de reuniões onde estava sendo feita a festa. Assim que sentamos, ela pegou minha mão praticamente saltando em animação.

- E como foi?

- Rosie ele teve uma ereção. – sua boca caiu aberta.

- O que?

- Ele ficou duro, eu... eu estava falando sobre Edward, ai sua mão estava em minha coxa, e eu me movi em seu colo e devo ter esfregado minha bunda lá, por que comecei a sentir ele... bem sabe. – ela riu alto chamando a atenção para nós.

- Shiii... – olhei em volta e vi o papai Noel nos olhando, me olhando e sorrindo, corei desviando os olhos de volta para Rosie.

- Desculpe, você está falando sério?

- Sim. Foi à experiência mais constrangedora da minha vida. – ela sorriu.

- Então Bella, o saco do papai Noel é grande? – moveu as sobrancelhas sugestivamente e gargalhe a cutucando.

- Rosalie Hale.

- Desculpe, eu precisava usar essa. Nunca se sabe quando eu poderia fazer uma piada sobre papai Noel.

- Claro, claro.

- Então, nada de Edward?

- Não, eu deixei o presente com o papai Noel tarado. – ela sorriu.

- Sim, Emmett disse que depois eles iam ver quem não veio e mandar os presentes.

- Ah que bom. – sussurrei e ela me abraçou pelos ombros.

- Não fique triste Bella. Você terá outras oportunidades para vê-lo.

- Eu acho. – ela me deu um sorriso encorajador e sorri de volta.

- Então você não disse.

- O que?

- O saco do papai Noel é grande?

- É. – começamos a rir como duas loucas.

- E a bengala dele?

- Oh meu Deus!

Graças a Rosie eu esqueci um pouco de Edward e o papai Noel tarado, lógico que ela fez mais piadas sugestivas, mas acabou por ser muito divertido. Andamos pela festa falando com alguns colegas e bebendo. Quando faltava pouco pra meia noite, notei o papai Noel andando pela sala entregando os presentes que estava no saco, suspirei tristemente quando o meu continuou em seu saco vermelho.

Deixei Rosie discutindo com Emmett, e fui pegar uma bebida, estava bebericando meu drink quando vi Jasper perto do papai Noel, ele estava somente a alguns passos de mim e podia ouvi-los falando.

- Hey esta na hora. – Jasper falou e o papai Noel levantou o pulso olhando o relógio e minha boca de abriu em choque.

Aquele filho da puta tarado roubou o relógio que comprei pra Edward.

- Sim, eu já vou. – ele falou pra Jasper e saiu indo em direção a porta.

Bastardo, desgraçado, ladrão de presentes, mentiroso de uma figa... comecei a pensar em todos os palavrões que conhecia enquanto seguia ele para fora da sala, ah ele ia apanhar e muito, e era bom ele ser um cavalheiro e me deixar bater nele.

Sai da sala de reuniões e como ela ficava no fundo do corredor segui na outra direção, ele devia ou ter saído do prédio ou entrado em alguma sala para se trocar, passei pro algumas salas, e quando cheguei a de Emmett vi uma luz acesa, com certeza o miserável estava se trocando.

Marchei para dentro empurrando a porta com tudo a fazendo bater na parede e já me preparando para falar poucas e boas a esse papai Noel sem nenhum espírito natalino o que eu pensava dele, mas ao vê-lo, sem a barba e a peruca usando o casaco vermelho aberto com o peito nu a mostra eu guinchei tampando a boca.

- Bella? – ele arregalou os olhos.

- E-edward? Você... eu... o que... – ele sorriu encolhendo os ombros.

- Emmett e Jasper me pediram para ser o papai Noel.

- Mas... eu... – meu rosto queimou em mortificação e o cobri com as mãos.

Puta merda eu disse que gostava dele, e ele... porra ele ficou excitado comigo. Senti suas mãos grandes nas minhas a tirando do meu rosto e ele sorria.

- Eu adorei o seu presente.

- Deus... eu... – ele negou e começou a andar comigo até minhas costas baterem na parede, ouvi a porta se fechando, mas não dei atenção, estava mais focada no fato que meu Edward que era o papai Noel tarado.

- Foi o melhor presente de natal. Mas agora eu devo te dar o seu.

- O meu? – ele assentiu.

- Oh sim, você sabe desejos de natal são mágicos e eu sou um papai Noel que cumpre suas promessas. – meus olhos se arregalaram e ele riu, suas mãos grandes desceram pelo meu corpo agarrando minha bunda.

- Oh...

- Eu sempre notei você Bella.

- Notou?

- Com certeza. Sempre imaginando como seria ter essa bundinha empinada em minhas mãos. – ele apertou minha carne e gemi agarrando seus ombros. Sua boca foi para meu pescoço e ofeguei.

- Edward...

- Merda! Sonhava com o sabor da sua pele, e queria ouvir você gemendo meu nome. – sussurrou lambendo meu pescoço e ergui minha perna enroscando no seu quadril e me esfreguei nele, suas palavras estavam me deixando quente e molhada.

Minha calcinha era perda total

Ele gemeu se esfregando em mim e sua ereção queimava mesmo através das roupas. As mãos subiram para meus seios e os agarrou esfregando os mamilos.

- Ah como desejei segurar seus peitos.

- Edward...

- Chupar seus peitos. – sussurrou ofegante e começou a desabotoar minha camisa, quando a afastou empurrou meu sutiã para baixo e beliscou meus mamilos.

- Oh merda...

- Sim... são melhores do que eu imaginei. – ele inclinou a cabeça e lambeu um mamilo chupando o bico.

Gritei arqueando meu corpo contra o dele, ele gemeu passando para o outro bico, sua mão começou a erguer minha saia a enrolando em minha cintura, sua mão descansou entre minhas coxas me fazendo arfar.

- Porra eu posso sentir o seu calor.

- Me toque. – pedi e ele rosnou afastando minha calcinha e mergulhando dois dedos dentro de mim, minhas pernas fraquejaram e cravei as unhas em seus ombros pra me manter em pé.

- Porra você está molhada.

- Sim...

- Não vejo a hora de deslizar meu pau na sua boceta.

- Por favor... – ele mamou meus seios ora um ora outra, apertando os dois juntos, assim ficava mais fácil dar atenção aos dois.

Deixei seus ombros descendo minhas mãos por seu peito, porra eu sempre imaginei como seria tocá-lo e era o céu, minha pele formigava de prazer, desci as mãos até sua calça larga e coloquei dentro agarrando seu pau.

- Porra... – ele grunhiu quando o acariciei. – Isso, me toque... – gemeu e me ajoelhei empurrando suas calças para baixo e agarrei seu pau e lambi a ponta.

Edward rosnou agarrando meu cabelo escuro e o enrolando em seu punho e levantou minha cabeça para que eu o olhasse, olhei em seus olhos verdes profundos e gemi, ele sorriu lambendo os lábios.

- Beije meu pau. – assenti imediatamente o obedecendo, beijei a ponta, e em seguida seu cumprimento, ele gemeu alto. – Ah assim, agora lamba meu pau.

- Sim papai Noel. – ele sorriu e o lambi passando a língua desde a base até a ponta, voltei para baixo e chupei as bolas.

- Você chupa muito bem.

- É que sua bengala é doce. – pisquei e ele começou a rir.

- Você ainda não viu nada doçura. – ele me levantou e se apressou em me despir e me empurrou para a porta me deixando de costas para ele, meus seios pressionados contra a porta se esfregaram contra a madeira me deixando excitada.

Gemi quando ele alisou a minha bunda nua, e se ajoelhou atrás de mim, ele afastou as minhas pernas, e gritei quando meteu a língua em mim, chupando minha boceta.

- Ah, eu amo seu sabor.

- Edward...

- Shiii, fiquei quietinha amor, não quer que nos ouçam, quer?

- Não. – ofeguei e ele riu voltou a atacar minha boceta com sua língua, seus dedos, chupando, lambendo me deixando louca.

Não demorou em que eu gozasse em sua boca e ele bebeu de mim, me deixando trêmula. Ele se levantou se afastando, ouvi alguns barulhos e comecei a me virar, mas sua mão estava em meu quadril me mantendo no lugar.

- Não se mova.

- O que?

- Shiii, quieta doçura, agora vou foder sua boceta.

- Oh meu... – ouvi o barulho familiar da camisinha sendo aberta e poucos segundos depois suas duas mãos estavam em meu quadril e seu pau entre minhas coxas.

- Eu sonhei com esse momento. – sussurrou e virei a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- Sonhou? – ele assentiu se aproximando e escovando seus lábios nos meus.

Gemi baixinho saboreando seus lábios, sua língua afastou meus lábios deslizando em minha boca e grunhi de prazer quando ele me beijou com paixão e desejo, sem aviso seu pau deslizou para dentro de mim, e gritei em sua boca.

Ele engoliu meu gemido empurrando seu pau profundamente dentro de mim. Ficamos parados por um momento saboreando a boca um do outro, minhas mãos foram para trás agarrando seu cabelo de sexo que sempre quis agarrar, ele gemeu afastando os lábios, sua respiração ofegante assim como a minha. Sorri e ele sorriu indo beijar meu pescoço, deslizando o pau pra fora e voltando com força.

- Ah...

- Merda... tão fodidamente apertada.

- Sim... – grunhiu quando ele repetiu saindo todo o caminho e voltando com força.

Minhas pernas vacilaram, mas suas mãos me manterão firme no lugar, suas investidas ficaram mais rápidas e frenéticas, gemi mordendo os lábios para não gritar. Felizmente a sala de Emmett era longe da sala de reunião.

Lábios de Edward encontraram um ponto atrás da minha orelha que me fez gemer e meus olhos giraram de prazer, agarrei seu cabelo da nuca puxando e devia ser o ponto dele, por que ele gemeu alto me fodendo com força.

- Edward... estou quase...

- Merda eu também... – rosnou, já sentia seu pau pulsando dentro de mim, e meu corpo tremia, coloquei a mão entre as pernas e esfreguei meu clitóris.

- Porra isso é quente. – ele gemeu ofegante em meu pescoço, meu corpo tremeu e grunhi vindo com força quando ele se enterrou profundamente.

Edward grunhiu e veio em seguida, gemendo baixinho em meu pescoço. Ficamos parados recuperando o controle dos nossos corpos, quando senti minhas pernas novamente, me virei e Edward me abraçou.

- Ow. – ele sorriu abertamente.

- Eu sempre soube que seria assim entre nós. – toquei seu cabelo suado.

- Então por que demorou tanto?

- Eu não queria ter as coisas pela metade com você. Você sabe que eu viajo muito, e eu não aguentaria te deixar para trás. – o abracei enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço.

Ele estava certo, nós nem tínhamos nada e me doía o ver partir, se estivéssemos em um relacionamento, ia ser mais doloroso, ele ergueu meu queixo me fazendo encará-lo.

- Eu sabia que uma vez que estivesse com você eu ia te querer sempre. – sorri bobamente.

- Isso é bom.

- Muito bom. – ele me beijou delicadamente, saboreando meus lábios, antes de empurrar a língua em minha boca a enroscando com a minha.

Nos beijamos por alguns momentos, mãos e lábios tocando onde podiam e alcançavam e o senti ficar duro novamente, ele se afastou um pouco e sorriu.

- Pronta para mais uma?

- Acho que sim. – sorriu voltando a me beijar e me levou para mesa de Emmett.

- É melhor estar, pois ainda não acabei com você doçura.

[...]

Quando saímos da sala de Emmett, depois de limpar nossa bagunça e Edward trocar de roupas, estávamos os dois com sorrisos idiotas. Ele segurou minha mão até a festa, ficamos fora por quase uma hora, e só não ficamos mais, por que eu achei que alguém podia chegar e seria muito constrangedor ser pega sendo fodida pelo papai Noel na sala do meu chefe.

Ao entrarmos na sala senti todos os olhares em nós, Edward os ignorou me puxando para onde Rosie estava com Emmett e Jasper. Assim que nos aproximamos todos sorriam maliciosamente, e corei violentamente. Os rapazes riram, e Rosie sorriu sugestivamente, e ganhei um beijo na bochecha.

- Ownt vocês ficam lindos juntos.

- Por favor, me digam que não estavam fodendo na minha sala? – Emmett pediu, mas sorria e ganhou um tapa de Jasper, mas eles riam.

- Chega rapazes, estão constrangendo minha menina. – olhei para Edward que sorria e derreti contra seu peito, ele riu me abraçando.

- Então ele já te contou a boa noticia? – olhei para Rosie e seu sorriso me confundiu, estreitei os olhos e seu sorriso se alargou.

- Você sabia? – ela sorriu abertamente.

- Talvez. – a cutuquei e ela riu. Me voltei para Edward.

- E você sabia também?

- Não doçura. Mas adorei a surpresa. – piscou e assenti.

- Então qual a boa noticia?

- Edward vai ganhar uma coluna na revista.

- Ele já não tem uma?

- Sim, mas agora é uma de esportes. – olhei animada e ele riu.

- Sério?

- Sério.

- Nada mais de viagens.

- Chega de viagens. Já era hora de sossegar. – ri e o abracei.

- Isso é perfeito.

- Perfeito. – sussurrou e se voltou para nossos amigos. – Se nos dão licença eu tenho que dar o meu presente a Bella.

- Um presente, mas... – corei me lembrando da loucura na sala de Emmett e ele sorriu.

- Isso foi o seu desejo de natal.

- Oh ok. – acenamos para todos e ele me levou até a poltrona que ele estava antes e sentou me puxando para seu colo, o saco vermelho estava do lado e ele tirou uma caixa retangular e me entregou, sorrindo rasguei o embrulho e olhei confusa o tecido vermelho.

Retirei o erguendo na frente do rosto, ela uma saia vermelha curta e um top e havia um gorro de papai Noel e meia calça vermelha.

- O que é?

- Fantasia de mamãe Noel. – piscou e sorri corando.

- Oh, eu gostei.

- Bom, vai usa-la para mim.

- Claro. – ele me deu um beijo lendo e gostoso me fazendo gemer, quando se afastou sorri bobamente.

- Que tal realizar meu desejo de natal doçura.

- E qual é?

- Você montar em mim. – ri abertamente.

- Se é um desejo de natal eu tenho que realizar.

- Com certeza você tem, não quer deixar o papai Noel triste não é?

- Deus me livre. Ainda mais um papai Noel tão sexy.

_**Fim.**_

* * *

**N/A: kkkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Então a bengala desse papai noel é doce e grande ahahaha**

**Ta parei, ameiii essa one, ri muito escrevendo hehe**

**E vocês? amaram lendo?**

**Bora comentar mais uma vez \o/**


End file.
